Bokutachi No Himitsu Desu
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS - Ne me fuis pas, Iku… , murmura le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres. Personne ne sait qui nous sommes, c'est notre secret…


**Auteur** : Tigrou19.

**Série :** Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru.

**Titre :** Bokutachi no himitsu desu.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Résumé :** « Ne me fuis pas, Iku… », murmura le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres. « Personne ne sait qui nous sommes, c'est notre secret… »

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing : **Yori / Iku post animé.

**Disclaimer :** De façon générale, l'univers de Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru appartient à Aoki Kotomi et aux studios qui l'ont produit. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écrits.

**Statut de la fiction :** court OS, terminé.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Douh.

**Note :** A Douh, mon inspiration et mon envie de chaque jour qui passe. Merci de donner un sens à ma vie.

**Note bis** : Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit / publié, je m'en excuse... J'espère tout de même que ceci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Bokutachi no himitsu desu xXx**_

* * *

x

Avec un sourire patient, Iku écouta les dernières recommandations de sa mère. Elle l'adorait, vraiment, mais la jeune fille avait parfois tendance à penser qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Il ne s'agissait pas de son premier voyage en train, ni de son dernier, et sa mère s'inquiétait toujours autant.

« Maman, tu en fais trop. », sourit la lycéenne en l'étreignant. « Ça n'est que pour quelques heures, et je n'ai pas de correspondance. »

« Je sais bien, ma chérie. », répondit sa mère en resserrant sa prise sur elle. « Mais tu es mon bébé, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! »

Iku retint un soupir de justesse et finit par sourire. Oui, elle adorait sa mère…

« Je dois y aller, Maman. Je vais finir par être en retard. », déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Tu sais à quel point Yori déteste quand on est en retard. »

Sa mère laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est vrai. », confirma-t-elle. « Ton frère a toujours été très à cheval sur ce genre de chose… Alors dépêche-toi de monter dans le train. »

Avec un hochement de tête, l'adolescente mit la main sur sa valise et s'engouffra dans le Shinkansen.

« Fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie. », rappela sa mère avec un sourire inquiet et triste. « Appelle nous quand tu seras arrivée. Embrasse bien ton frère pour nous. Et surtout, profite bien de tes vacances. On se revoit dans une semaine. »

La jeune fille lui fit un petit geste de la main et entreprit de trouver sa place dans le train. Sa mère la suivit sur le quai au fur et à mesure de son entreprise et lorsqu'elle fut installée, elle lui flasha un magnifique sourire au travers de la vitre.

Puis le train se mit en marche, et Iku détourna le regard de la silhouette de sa mère qui devenait de moins en moins nette.

**oOo oOo**

Iku délaissa son manuel de Mathématiques et passa sa main sur ses yeux fatigués. Malgré le fait qu'elle était en vacances depuis déjà une semaine, la jeune fille passait la majorité de son temps à étudier.

Ses notes s'était nettement améliorées au cours des précédentes années, étonnant la plupart des membres de son entourage qui étaient allés jusqu'à la questionner sur ce brusque revirement de situation. En effet, Iku n'avait jamais été bonne élève, au contraire de son frère jumeau qui avait occupé les premières places aux classements depuis le début de leur scolarité commune et, si ses notes ne l'avaient jamais préoccupée jusqu'alors, les choses étaient bien différentes maintenant.

Yori s'était exilé de lui-même pour donner une véritable chance à leur couple d'exister pleinement. A présent, il était de son ressort à elle de tout faire afin que leur désir commun de vivre ensemble se réalise, et il n'y avait qu'une possibilité viable pour eux : être acceptés dans la même université, et ainsi pouvoir emménager ensemble en toute tranquillité.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mois avant la date fatidique des concours qui intéressaient le plus Iku mais elle se sentait pleinement confiante. Yori l'aidait à travailler et la soutenait de mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré ses propres études plutôt prenantes et son travail à mi-temps, et leurs parents étaient également derrière elle, très enthousiastes à l'idée qu'elle réussisse ses études.

Avec un sourire désabusé, la jeune fille se dit que s'ils connaissaient sa véritable motivation, ils chercheraient plutôt à l'enfermer loin de Yori. Elle savait que leur relation incestueuse ne serait pas bien accueillie et que malgré leur amour pour eux, leurs parents ne comprendraient pas et essayeraient de les séparer.

Alors, aussi souvent que possible, Iku parcourait la distance qui les séparait et, le reste du temps, elle étudiait ardemment dans l'optique de concrétiser ses espoirs. Cela restait difficile car le temps passé avec Yori s'en retrouvait drastiquement amoindri et la jeune fille se sentait souvent très seule.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours le téléphone, les lettres ou Internet, mais aucun des deux adolescents n'en était réellement satisfait. Malgré tout, Iku faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'en sentir trop affectée ou pour ne pas rejeter son mal être sur Yori et, lorsque le manque devenait vraiment trop insupportable, elle comblait la distance entre elle et son frère. Bien sûr, il arrivait que ce soit lui qui se déplace, mais ils trouvaient tous les deux que la situation était trop dangereuse lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sous le même toit que leurs parents.

Avec un soupir, la lycéenne se saisit une nouvelle fois de son manuel et sélectionna le chapitre résumant les notions incombant aux dérivées de fonctions et, sans penser davantage au futur qui l'attendait, entreprit d'en faire un résumé clair et concis.

**oOo oOo**

A présent impatiente, Iku essaya d'apercevoir la silhouette caractéristique de son frère à travers la vitre. Le quai de la gare était bondé à cette heure de grande influence mais elle le repéra immédiatement, adossé nonchalamment à l'un des piliers, vêtu de la veste qu'elle lui avait offerte le Noël précédent. Un sourire apaisé ourla ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la porte du Shinkansen, qui s'immobilisa quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds sur le quai, une douce brise lui lécha le visage et elle ramena une mèche de cheveux emportée par le vent derrière son oreille. En quelques pas courts, la jeune fille se dégourdit les jambes puis s'étira les épaules et, enfin, se dirigea vers son frère.

« Bonjour. », se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton serein, et Iku perçut le soulagement derrière l'intonation faussement calme de sa voix.

« Bonjour. », répondit-elle alors, paisible également.

Yori sourit et s'empara de la valise de sa sœur, et ils se mirent tous les deux en route.

Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent pas de gestes plus poussés que ça et se contentèrent de discuter calmement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La tension avait quitté les épaules d'Iku comme la neige fondait au soleil à l'instant même où elle avait posé les yeux sur Yori et son cœur battait à nouveau harmonieusement dans sa poitrine _;_ elle était heureuse, bêtement heureuse.

**oOo oOo**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. La jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passer et, bientôt, il fut l'heure pour elle de faire à nouveau sa valise.

« Je déteste quand ce moment arrive… », déclara-t-elle, la mine boudeuse, le matin de son départ.

Yori poussa un soupir ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à elle mais, au contraire de sa sœur, il savait se maîtriser et envisager l'avenir sur le long terme. Iku n'avait pas cette faculté et se contentait de penser à l'instant présent, si bien qu'elle déprimait très facilement lorsque la séparation se rapprochait.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, Iku. », confessa une fois de plus le jeune homme. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa jumelle grimaça.

« Je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien y faire : être loin de toi… C'est insupportable. », chuchota-t-elle en l'étreignant fort.

Les mains de Yori trouvèrent immédiatement leur place autour de ses hanches.

« Ça n'est plus que pour quelques mois. », rappela-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Iku. « Nous avons fait le plus dur. Encore un peu de patience. »

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, et il l'essuya délicatement du pouce.

« Je t'aime, Iku. », confia-t-il, sa voix vibrant d'émotion.

La lycéenne sourit, tentant bravement de retenir sa peine, et répéta les mots de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes, se murmurant de douces paroles, riant légèrement, pleurant amèrement, puis l'heure du départ sonna, et ils s'extirpèrent du petit appartement de Yori.

**oOo oOo**

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec plus de vingt minutes d'avance, comme à l'accoutumée. Le quai était désert, assez étrangement, mais cela ravit intérieurement les deux adolescents qui en profitèrent pour investir un banc et se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

D'ordinaire, ils évitaient tout geste d'affection en public – même lorsqu'il y avait de fortes probabilités que personne ne les connaisse. Plus le temps passait et plus cette abstinence devenait difficile car leur relation se cessait de s'épanouir, aussi en profitaient-ils lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Main dans la main, Iku et Yori laissèrent s'égrener les minutes dans un silence tantôt confortable tantôt tendu, jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme fourra sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Sa sœur, sensiblement alertée par son changement de comportement, posa les yeux sur lui et fut alors surprise de le découvrir avec un écrin dans la main.

« Yori… ? », appela-t-elle, incertaine.

L'adolescent sourit doucement.

« Je ne voulais pas te le donner maintenant. », dit-il simplement. « Mais _maintenant_ est le bon moment. »

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle sans s'emparer de la petite boite, ses yeux pourtant incapables de s'en détourner.

Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yori.

« Ouvre la simplement, et tu verras. », taquina-t-il, à moitié seulement.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Iku décida de suivre les conseils de son frère et referma ses doigts autour de l'écrin. Au contact du velours, sa main se mit à trembler légèrement et son cœur fit une embardée.

Son regard s'ancra à celui de Yori tandis qu'elle l'ouvrait avant de redescendre lentement sur l'objet nouvellement révélé. Là, niché au creux d'un élégant tissu noir, reposait un anneau formé d'arabesques et orné d'une magnifique petite pierre bleue.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Iku porta la main à sa bouche et fixa la bague, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je pense que c'est plus approprié qu'une fleur de marguerites. Tu ne trouves pas ? », plaisanta légèrement Yori pour masquer sa peur.

« C'est… Elle est… », balbutia la jeune fille, sous le choc. « Magnifique. Elle est magnifique… Mais tu… Elle a dû couter une f… »

« Peu importe. », la coupa immédiatement son frère, ne voulant pas de dispute. « _Peu. Importe_. Je t'aime, et tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je voulais te l'offrir, alors accepte la simplement, d'accord ? »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, la lycéenne hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur l'anneau.

« Comme tu ne peux pas la porter de manière classique, j'ai aussi acheté une chaîne. », ajouta le jeune homme en dévoilant ladite chaîne. « Comme ça, tu pourras l'avoir autour du cou et elle restera cachée sous tes vêtements papa et maman n'en sauront rien. »

Précautionneusement, il passa l'anneau et la chaîne autour du cou d'Iku. La bague vint se nicher au creux de sa poitrine, bien dissimulé derrière le haut de son débardeur, et la jeune fille posa sa main dessus.

« Merci. », souffla-t-elle, émue.

Yori pouffa, amusé.

« Idiote… », murmura-t-il affectueusement. « Ne me remercie pas. »

Le son signifiant l'arrivée d'un train fit brusquement voler leur bulle de tranquillité en éclat et le jeune homme grimaça avant de se lever. L'heure de la séparation était proche, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le Shinkansen fit son entrée dans la gare au moment où Iku se levait à son tour et, la mort dans l'âme, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'une de ses portes.

Quelques minutes encore et la jeune fille serait obligée de remonter dans ce train. Quelques minutes encore et elle serait obligée de se séparer de la personne qu'elle aimait. Quelques minutes encore et…

Son fil de pensée fut brusquement coupé par deux lèvres fraîches se posant sur les siennes. Elle réalisa bien vite que Yori était en train de l'embrasser et, instinctivement, elle tenta de reculer, paniquée les gestes d'affection en public étaient normalement _interdits_ !

« Ne me fuis pas, Iku… », murmura le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres. « Personne ne sait qui nous sommes, c'est notre secret… »

Et là-dessus, il entreprit de l'embrasser de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, sa jumelle répondit avec ardeur à ses baisers, ses craintes reléguées au fin fond de son cœur, son amour pour son frère irradiant de chacun de ses gestes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, pantelant, et Iku décida qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'elle monte dans le train immédiatement.

Trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle, elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans le Shinkansen, les larmes aux yeux, et posa sa main tout près de son cœur.

« Notre secret… », chuchota-t-elle à voix basse, et elle aperçut Yori répéter exactement les mêmes mots de façon inaudible.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, leur parenthèse dorée de douceur se referma en même temps que la porte du train, et Iku murmura à nouveau les trois mots qui avaient bercé leur bonheur pendant la dernière semaine. Yori sourit, répéta à nouveau les mots de sa sœur, et le Shinkansen se mit en branle.

Peinée, attristée, la jeune fille fit tout de même l'effort de sourire à son jumeau. Le cœur n'y était pas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, dans cette histoire.

La distance avec Yori était indubitablement une source de conflits, de tourments et de pleurs. Ça avait toujours été le cas et rien ne changerait dans les semaines à venir, surtout pas avec l'approche des examens décisifs pour leur avenir.

Oui… Les semaines à venir seraient sans aucun difficiles. Mais elles seraient également le ciment fixant les bases solides de leur vie future, aussi Iku les attendait-elle avec impatience.

« Notre secret… », répéta-t-elle une fois de plus sereinement, ses doigts effleurant la pierre ornant sa bague.

Un véritable sourire heureux ourla ses lèvres, et la jeune fille retourna à ses Mathématiques.

x

* * *

Mardi 6 Mai - 20 h 30.


End file.
